Revenge season one
by becr26
Summary: Amanda Clarke has returned to the Hamptons under the assumed identity of Emily Thorne with her daughter Holly. Will her plan for Revenge without any death go to plan? My version of season one.
1. Chapter 1- plans

**Hi everyone! So this is my version of season one, things are different then to the sown but that should all become clear as the story progresses. I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review and favourite/ follow the story. It means a lot! I drew some inspiration from this story from AimilyArmys story a snowy night. **

Chapter one- Moving day

Emily's POV

I walk over to the kitchen counter and I grab out a photo frame. Ashely is helping me move into the beach house. It's the beach house of my father, David Clarke.

I'm here for two reasons. The first being to clear my fathers wronged name and the second is to make a life of my own out here with my daughter, Holly. She's now three months old. I intend to clear my fathers name and stop living under my false identity of Emily Thorne. I want to be Amanda Clarke, but I can't be that person while my father is one of or if not the worlds most hatted man. My father was framed for a crime he did not commit, the downing of flight 197. I don't intend to kill those responsible for my fathers false inprissonment, rather make them pay for what they did. I could never live with the knowledge that I killed someone in the name of my father. He wanted me to do the one thing hat he could never do and that is to forgive. I can't forgive while the people responsible doing this to him are walking free without a care in the world. Somebody has to pay.

"Emily, I can't believe that you have just brought David Clarke's old beach house!" Ashely says amazed. She must think that I'm some kind of nut job. We met when I was just three months pregnant. I wasn't even showing so she didn't know. She still doesn't know about Holly. I want to keep it this way for as long as I can. The less people that know about Holly the more chance I have at infiltrating the Grayson's.

"You must think I'm mad," I say back.

"Oh, well the words utterly bonkers came to mind," she replied. Her English accent is as thick as thieves when she says 'utterly bonkers'.

We both chuckle at the same time. She continues to help me unpack the final boxes before heading over to Queen Vicky's to help plan the Memorial Day art auction.

I pick up my mobile phone from my pocket and dial Nolan Ross' number. He was my right hand man. My dad was like a father to him.

"Nolan! It's me, you can bring her in now," I say to him. He was parked outside my house with Holly.

"See you in a few," he says before hanging up the phone. A few moments later he walks inside the beach house with my precious baby girl.

"For future reference I am not a babysitter Em's. I will not look after your daughter so you can pretend that she doesn't exist," he says to me as I grab Holly from his arms. It's clear that he is not one to like babies.

"Aw, how could you resist this face," I say showing him Holly's puppy dog face. She's only been alive for three months and she's already got the cuteness factor down packed. Nolan rolls his eyes.

"So anyway, I have the information about the Grayson you were after," Nolan says. I sit down at a kitchen stool with Holly on my lap. I bounce her on my knee so she won't start to fuss. I read through the information about Daniel and Charlotte seeing as I already know everything about there mother and father.

'Daniel Grayson: 24 year old son of Victoria and Conrad Grayson. Set to take over comapy Grayson Global...'

'Charlotte Grayson: 17 year old daughter. The secret daughter of David Clarke. Teenage mother to one week old Sophie...'

I knew that Charlotte was my sister, so no shock there. "How are you going to do it. You know infiltrate the Grayson's?" Nolan asks.

"How else, get close to Victoria's golden child," I say.

"Are you going after Danny- boy?" He asks me intrigued.

"Yep," I say back smiling.

"How?" He asks.

"How else? I'm going to date him," I say back smugly. Nolan grins so I can tell he's impressed.

"The Memorial Day party is tomorrow. I told Ashely I'd buy a ticket," I say.

"Oh, you've thought this through haven't you?" Nolan remarks.

"A plan like this requires careful precision. One wrong move could spoil the whole thing and bring everything crashing down. Of course I've thought it through," I say smiling.

"I should have known," Nolan replies. "Now, I don't mean to Burst your little revenge bubble, but who's going to look after Holly while your out?" Nolan asks.

"I was hoping hoping uncle Nolan could do it," I plead with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! I said I'm not a babysitter. I nearly got thrown up on," he says. I chuckle.

"I was only kidding Nolan," I laugh, "I'm dropping her of at a family friends house. A family friend that knows everything," I say.

"Well then, let the games begin," Nolan says raising his glass.

"Here here," I say back raise a glass of water. We have a toast and drink.

"Em's, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go," Nolan says.

"Oh that's alright. I think Holly's made a deposit anyway," I say.

"Oh gross Em's! I've got a visual," he says while leaving my house. I laugh, god for a tech guru he sure is squeamish.

Tomorrow would bring a new day. In my quest to get payback against the Grayson's I vowed to leave out Family members. That means that Charlotte would remain unhurt through out my vendetta. I would eventually tell her that I was her sister but not straight away. I needed to get the trust of the whole family first, that wasn't going to be easy considering who their mother was. I walk up the stairs and change Holly's nappy. It was as if a land mine went off in it. I put her in her crib for a nap. We both needed as much energy as we could get, tomorrow was going to be a busy day for us both. Maybe in different ways, but busy none the less.


	2. Chapter 2- getting ready

**Hi guys! A huge thank you to those who followed, favourited or reviewed my story. I really can't thank you enough for he support. So here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter two- getting ready**

Emily's POV

I pull my car up outside an old house. It was a wooden weatherboard house and it's stood the test of time. Anna has lived here ever since she was a little girl and when her parents died she inherited the house from them. She has never lived in another house before. We've know each other since we were kids. She's always had my side and we used to play together for hours. When I told her that me dad had been framed she believed me. She didn't have any children of her own just yet. The house was lovely inside, a nice warm and cozy atmosphere. I walk around to the passenger side of the car and pull out the baby carriage with three month old baby Holly in it. She was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. She always falls asleep on drives. Anna was looking after her for the day while I attended the Memorial Day party hosted by the Grayson's. I pull out the baby bag and fling it over my left shoulder. I shut the car door and lock it. I walk up the large bricked path to the front door and I knock. Moments later Anna comes to the door.

"Hi," she says excitedly.

"Thanks so much for doing this," I smile to her.

"Oh, it's not a worry. We are going to have so much fun today," Anna says smiling.

"Not to much fun I hope. I know she's only three months old but if she gets over stimulated I can kiss my sleep goodby," I say.

"Of corse not," she replies.

"Now, everything that she needs is in her bag and I went through everything with you yesterday. Call if you need anything," I say. She nods her head. I give the baby carriage with Baby Holly still asleep in to her and I hand her the baby bag. I say goodbye and I head to the dry cleaners to pick up my dress. It was a stunning one strap white dress. I pick the dress up and I place it in my car. I glance over at the park and I see a man playing with a white Labrador dog. It reminds me of the one I had as a kid. I called him Sammy. A moment later the dogs runs over to me playfully and I pat and play with him, "Sammy?" I say quietly. He was my dog. Sammy always had such a good memory. I gave him to Jack Porter to look after when I was taken into the foster care system.

"I'm so sorry," Jack says running over to me. "Sammy!" He calls and Sammy goes to his side.

"That's alright," I say kindly while removing my sunglasses.

"I'm Jack Porter," he says extending his arm out for a hand shake.

"Emily Thorne," I say shaking his hand. He looks exactly how I pictured him looking all grown up. "I just brought the house next door to the Queen herself," I say.

"Oh, good luck with that. Vicky's, um quite a handful," Jack says.

"So I've been told. I wish I had of known that before I brought the house. But it's got the best sea views you could ever imagine. And she's pretty far away from my house," I say.

"Well that's one way to look at at it," he replies.

"Look, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Jack. Maybe we can do it again someday?" I say.

"I live in the Stowaway bar. You can't miss it along the broad walk. It was nice meeting you too," he says. I smile as he walks away with Sammy. I can't believe that Sammy is still alive. He must be nearly a million years old. Well, not that old. I walk back to my car and start the engine. I drive back to the beach house and put on my gown. Ashely said that once I arrive at the Memorial Day party that she'd introduce me to everyone. Hopefully 'everyone' would include Daniel. He was the lynchpin that would make my plan work. Not meeting him could cause the whole thing to go off in finery smoke.

Two hours later

Wow! When they said the party would be on a boat I didn't expect something this size. But then again this is the Grayson's so why on earth couldn't it be this size. More importantly why would it be any smaller then that.

"Emily! You made it!" Ashely says rushing towards me. I can tell that she relieved that I'm here.

"You look stunning!" I say complimenting her.

"As do you," she replies. "Now, I'll introduce you to Mr and Mrs Grayson," she says. I follow her to the top deck of the boat and indoors.

"Mrs Grayson, this is Emily Thorne. She's the girl that I was telling you about just brought the beach house," Ashely says.

"Oh, how nice," Victoria says giving a false smile.

"We'll be the best of friends in no time," I say smiling to her. I know that saying this will make her annoyed.

"Oh dear, I can't wait," she says falsely before excuses herself and walks away to talk to someone else.

"She's joyful," I remark to Ashley.

"Yeah, try working for her," Ashley replies.

"Sounds like a joy," I say sarcastically.

"I've got to go. Talk soon," Ashley says before walking towards some guests.

"Em's, you made it," Nolan says creeping up on me.

"Which one is Daniel?" I ask him.

"Danny boy is right outside on the far table to the right. He's in the black suit," Nolan says.

"Thanks," I reply.

"What are you planning to do?" He asks me.

"Why I'm going to sleep with the enemy," I reply raising one eyebrow.

"Really? You haven't even met the guy." He asks shocked.

"Oh not tonight! I need to establish a relationship with him first. And I'm fairly certain since he's had the accident with Sara that he's not going to jump into bed with me at first sight," I say back shaking my head. Today was my time to shine.


	3. Chapter 3- First encounter

**Chapter three- first encounter**

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean a lot. So this is a celebratory chapter; I've just graduated year 12, although I've still got two more weeks left at school. And I've also finished TAFE today, woohoo! So enjoy this chapter, it was so fun to write. Please review! :) **

Emily's POV

"Knock him dead," Nolan says encouraging me. I walk with my head held high and grab a drink from the bar. I couldn't just walk up and introduce myself to Daniel, that simply wouldn't work. He might think that I'm out to get him for, how he might jump to that conclusion I don't know. But it's possible so I had to be safe. I would accidentally spill a drink on his suit jacket. It's flawless.

"Martini please," I say to the man at the bar. Within minutes the man makes me a martini and I set my eyes on Daniel.

"Oh Emily!" I hear Ashley call from behind me. I stop and turn to her and smile. I didn't need any distractions. Standing next to her was a tall brunette. It was Charlotte, my sister.

"Emily this is Charlotte Grayson. Charlotte this is Emily, your new neighbour," Ashely says introducing her.

"Hi," she says extending her hand out to me.

"Hi," I say back kindly to her and I shake her hand. I just stare at her, it was my first encounter I've ever had with my sister.

"Emily? Are you alright?" Charlotte asks kindly.

"Yeah, sorry. You just remind me of someone," I say back clicking in back into reality.

"You look stunning!" I tell her.

"Oh you have no idea how good it feels to have someone say that. I had my baby girl, Sophie, one week ago and I've haven't been feeling to attractive. I didn't even want to come today," she says.

"Surly your boyfriend tells you how great you look," I say.

Charlotte looks to the ground then looks up, "he doesn't know about the baby. I left school and started home schooling when I found out I was pregnant. So it's Just me," she says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought..." I say before Charlotte stops me.

"It's alright, you didn't know," she replies back. "Look, I know I haven't been here for that long but I'm going to head home," she says.

"Sure thing," I reply, "it was nice meeting you," I say.

"Yeah you too. We must do it again sometime," she says kindly.

"Yeah," I say smiling before leaving. "Charlotte's A far cry from her mother," I say.

"She's the nice Grayson," Ashely says before heading off inside.

I compose myself and start walking towards Daniel. I pretend to be looking down at my phone so I don't see him. I bump into him and spill my drink.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," I say to Daniel.

He turns around, "it's ok," he says kindly. It clearly didn't bother him. He takes my drink from my hand, "waiter! Can this beautiful lady have a refill?" He asks calling the waiter over. The waiter nods his head and takes my glass from Daniel's hand. Daniel takes off his suit jacket and places it over a chair.

"I'm Daniel Grayson," he says.

"Emily Thorne," I say to him, "and again I'm so sorry. What a first impression," I laugh.

"Honestly, it's fine. I've needed a new jacket for a while now," he says. I grab my drink from the waiter, "thank you," I say kindly and the waiter nods his head and walks away.

"Here have a seat," Daniel says pulling a chair out for me and one for himself.

"Thank you," I smile.

"Emily Thorne, why does your name sound familiar?" He asks me.

"I just brought the house next door," I say.

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry," he says.

"That's alright," I say.

"So Emily, what do you do for a living?" He asks me.

"I have my own business," I tell him. This was true, I did have my own business.

"Ah, what is it that you do?" He asks me. I thought about this wisely before I started the business. I started it three months ago. I needed To have a business that would work with my plan that Holly isn't mine. I ran a family day care with Anna. That way she could supervise all the children while I'm out and about planning my Revenge, of course I'd still be there 99% of the time. We had four children in our care, including Holly. We used to run it at her place when I lived there for a bit. Now that I've moved we'll run it at my house and she'll live with me for a while. This way I could pretend that Holly is someone else's child for now. I hated pretending that she wasn't mine but it was the only option for now. We offer 24/7 care at my house so Anna is staying with me for the duration of my Revenge plan. She was moving in tomorrow.

"My friend and I run a family day care in my house. We offer day time care, night care, emergency care, holiday and weekend care too. Clearly there are limits with all that though," I say. "What is it that you do?" I ask him.

"I'm 2nd in command at my dad's company Grayson Global," he says.

"What's Grayson Global?" I ask. I need to make out that I have no idea who he is or what he does.

"It's an investment firm," he says.

"Wow! That's pretty huge," I say.

"You really have no idea who I am do you?" He questions.

"I really have no idea who you are," I say back.

"If I'm being honest It's great knowing somebody that doesn't know the old me," he says. I knew the old him alright. I just couldn't let him know that. If my plan was going to work out, I needed him to think I was clueless about him.

"I know this might sound sudden considering that we've only just met, but would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asks grinning.

"How do you know I don't have a boyfriend?" I ask him.

"Well, you would have mentioned him by now," he says.

"Hmm, good point," I say laughing. "I'd love to go out with you," I say. I hand him my phone, "punch your number in," I say. He takes my phone and he gives me him. We both punch our numbers in.

"I'm sorry but I need to go and see someone," I say.

"See you soon?" He questions as I stand up from my seat.

"Yeah, I guess you will," I say back smiling.


	4. Chapter 4- coming around

**Chapter four- coming around**

**Thanks to anyone who may have reviewed/ favourited or followed. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying the story and want me to continue. To the Guest that reviewed asking if this was a Demily Fanfic- I'm not telling, you'll have to wait and find out. :) thanks again and don't forget to Review!**

**Enjoy!**

I lie in my bed with the sunshine shining down on my face and the wind blowing in my face. It's the same bedroom I had when I was just eight years old, of course it's now age appropriate. When I was a little girl my father always said that the best views to the beach and the best sea breezes were from my bedroom. And he was right. It's been a long time since I last woke up in this room, last night I slept on the couch because I couldn't work up the courage to step into the very room that was so violently ripped from underneath my feet. I get out of bed and walk over to the balcony. As I overlook the ocean I think about all the happy memories I had with my father when I was younger. He may not be alive right now, but he is still very much alive in my memory. A wise man once said that the ones you love never go away, their feet may leave this earth but their heart stays with you for eternity.

* * *

><p>Lunch time- 11pm<p>

Anna and I had three children sitting nicely at our children's size table and Holly was strapped into her high chair. We were serving lunch to them when there was a knock at the glass door. I put the serving spoon down on the kitchen counter top but leave my glove on. I walk over to the door and I move the Curtin so I can see who it was, it was Daniel. He waves, "it's just Daniel," I tell Anna who was busy trying to get 2 and a half year old Hunter to eat his food. I open the door and let him inside and as I do Holly begins to cry.

"Is this a bad time?" He asks me as I walk over to Holly and pick her up.

"No, it's actually quite a good time," I smile to him. He looks slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by children.

"Oh, ok then," he says. I continue to hug Holly to calm her down.

"I was wanting to know if you'd want to have dinner tonight?" He asks me.

"At your place?" I ask.

"I was hoping we could have it here. You don't mind do you?" He asks.

"I need to watch this little one tonight, but I can still have dinner with you here. That's if you don't mind being interrupted by a crying and screaming three month old," I say.

"That's fine. My house is mayhem right now. My mother is on a war path and I needed to get out of there," he says. "How's 7pm?"

"Sounds great," he says.

"Great, see you then," I say before he leaves.

"You've got Danny boy right where you want him don't you?" Anna questions.

"Trust me, he's only going to be falling deeper into my spell," I say. A few moments later Nolan enters the house, I'm still holding into Holly.

"Wow Em's, I forgot that under all this vengeance that you actually have maternal instincts," he says.

"Haha, that's harsh but I won't bite. What have you got for me?" I ask.

"Oh, I just hacked into the FBI data base and found this," he says pulling out and showing papers to me.

"Oh Nolan you are a genius," I say. It was a mental evaluation of my father while he was in jail. It deemed him incompetent to make decisions about his own welfare. The decisions were now being made by Victoria. This proves that she had contact with my father while he was in jail.

"Well I didn't start Nolcorp out of thin air now did I? There had to be genius involved somewhere," he says.

"Well some would argue that..."

"Ah ah ah, I didn't need you to answer that question literally," Nolan says. I smile back, "I've got more genius work to do so I have to go," he says before heading out. I place Holly back in her high chair. Moments later there was a knock at my front door. How many more people could possibly visit today. Thankfully the children were all still eating there lunch so I could answer it.

"Hi Charlotte," I say surprised to see her at my door. She was holding baby Sophie in a baby carrier.

"Hi Emily," she says happily, "can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah, sorry," I say, "the kids are all eating their lunch," I say inviting her inside.

"Daniel told me that you ran a family day care with your friend. I really need someone to watch Sophie during the day so I can go back to normal high school and so I can start my new job. I don't need you to watch her until next week," Charlotte says hopeful.

"Yes, of course We can watch her," I say smiling. This couldn't of worked out better. This would be the perfect way to gain Charlotte's trust and some more Insight into her family. "But Sophie is only going to be two weeks old, are you sure you're ready to go back to school so soon?" I ask

"I need to go back to real high school," she says.

"I understand," I reply back.

"Oh Emily, you are a life saver," she says happily.

"And don't I know it," I chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a great night," Daniel says as he exits my beach house.<p>

"Even though we were interrupted a million times?" I ask.

"Even though," he says back smiling.

"Then your welcome," I say back, "I had fun," I smile. I shut the door and walk upstairs. Dinner with Daniel went better the I could have ever of hopped for. He told me so much about Victoria and Conrad. Nothing about flight 197, but I have enough base knowledge to get me started. I'm not 100% convinced that Daniel knows about his parents wrong doings and their involvement in framing my father. I'll find a way to get information out of him that he didn't even know he had.


	5. Chapter 5- first days

**Chapter five- first days**

**Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who followed favourited or reviewed. I know I say this like everyone I post a new chapter but it does truly mean a lot to me. So this is a celebratory chapter to celebrate my final day of year 12! It's kind of ironic that thus chapter solely focuses on Charlotte's first day back at school. Please enjoy and review! :)**

**Charlotte's POV**

I walk into the high school gates for the first time in nearly eight months. I had left when I found out I was 8 weeks pregnant. My mother and father insisted that I begin home schooling so nobody would ever know I got pregnant at 16 and gave birth at 17 therefore not tarnishing the Grayson name. It worked, not one person from the media caught wind of my Pregnancy. I had just virtually vanished off the face of the earth for eight months. Hopefully today will go off without a single problem, this was highly unlikely considering I had just left without a trace. What on earth is Max going to say when he sees me for the guest time in eight months. He has no idea that I even had his baby. I see many stares and many whispers coming from students as I walk up to the office. They were mostly coming from the girls. The girls at this school can be so unforgiving.

"Charlotte, good to see you again," Marie smiled as I enter the office.

"It's great to be back," I smile.

"I've got your timetable here," Marie said handing it to me.

"Thanks," I reply before heading off to go and see my friends.

"Hi," I say happily as I walk to my group of friends who were all sitting under a large tree on the school oval.

"Charlie, your back!" Mary said giving me a hug, "and you look great!" Mary continued.

"Aww thanks. It's so good to see you all again. I've missed you like crazy, you've got no idea," I say, "can you tell?" I ask. They all knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No," Jane replied.

"Oh good," I smile.

"Hey, are you alright, you keep itching you boobs," Alice pointed out to me.

"Yeah, I'm breast feeding so I'm a little uncomfortable down there." I replied softly.

"Oh, that sucks. How is she?" Mary asked.

"Great, she's started her first day at daycare today so I'm really nervous. But I'm allowed to have my phone with me today that way I can check on her so that's great," I reply.

"That's great to hear. Are you planning on telling Max?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure yet, she is his daughter. I mean nobody but you guys and the teachers know about her and I'm hoping to keep it that way, although something tells me that's unlikely," I reply just as the bell right for class.

**English**

I walk nervously into my English classroom and instantly notice Max sitting at the back of the room. I give him a small smile and I sit at one of the empty seats in the room. Max soon walks to the front of the room to talk to me.

"Charlie," He says tapping on my shoulder to gain my attention.

"Yep," I smile to him.

"Where have you been? You just left," Max asked extremely confused. I know that I owe him an explanation but my English class was not the place to give it to him.

"It's a long story," I reply.

"Hi, hi everyone," Miss M says happily as she walked into the English class. Max quickly moves back to his seat. I can tell he's disappointed that I didn't tell him anything.

"Charlotte, it's great to have you back," Miss M smiled.

We are 30 minutes into the class why my phone begins to ring. Well this is awkward. The whole class is staring at me, "sorry, excuse me." I say quickly rushing outside to take the call.

"Hello, Charlotte speaking," I say answering the phone.

"Hi Charlotte, it's Emily," Emily says, "I'm just calling to let you know that Sophie has settled really well and is doing just fine,"

I take a deep breath, "Oh, that's great. Thank you so much, I fell a lot better now," I say.

"Yes, most new mothers do fell just that little bit better once they know that their little one is settled," Emily replies.

"Um, I need to get back to my English class now, but again thank you so much," I say kindly to Emily.

"Of course, no worries," Emily replies. I hang up the phone and walk back into class to continue the lesson. I'm busy doing my work when I notice James staring at my lady parts. It's making me feel really uncomfortable. I walk up to the teacher who was busy doing some marking.

"Miss, James is staring at my boobs. And I need to go to the bathroom. I believe you've been told what for," I say.

"Yes I have, you may go to the bathroom, and Thank you for telling me. James outside please," Miss M ordered.

"You've been busted," I hear Dylan laugh. James rolled his eyes and headed outside.

**Lunch** **time**

"...And he was just staring." Mary says disgusted.

"Yep, he didn't even try and hide the fact," I reply.

"Wow," Jane said, "he's got some nerve. Do you know why he would stare? You've had them you're whole High school life, why only start staring now?" Jane continued.

"It's because when you've had a baby and breast feed them, they get bigger to store the milk that your body has produced," I say quietly so no one else would hear.

"Oh, that makes sense," Jane replied.

"So what's been happening while I was gone?" I ask. I need to know what's been going on. I've been so socially isolated for the past eight months.

"The same old. Lots of fundraising and our teacher being well our teachers. Miss Smith got married though, she's Mrs. Waters now," Mary says filling Me in on all the current events.

"Aww, did you see any pictures?" I ask.

"I can do one better, I was there. She invited her whole faculty. She is on her honeymoon right now," Mary says. I'm so jealous.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen Charlie? Mine broke and I've got an science essay to complete," Alice asked.

"Yeah sure, it's in the back part of my bag in my pencil case," I say.

"What's this?" Alice asks pointing to an item in my bag but leaving it in My bag so nobody else would see it.

"Oh, that I used to express milk. I need to use it every two hours," I reply quietly. Alice finished grabbing the pen.

**Third** **lesson**

I was currently in my Early childhood parenting class. It was taught by Mrs. Hood and was aimed to help us when we become parents and taught us valuable life skills.

"Does anyone have any questions on how to change a nappy?" Mrs Hood asked the class. I was an expert on changing nappies. I look around the class and see that nobody has put up their hands. "Ok great. Now for this assessment using the skills that you've learnt in class you will receive an electronic baby and you will need to look after and keep alive over the weekend. You'll get a practice run this weekend and then the real thing in a few weeks ok?" Mrs Hood said joyfully. She was always so bubbly and friendly.

"Ok everyone, have a great afternoon I'll see you again on Friday," Mrs Hood said letting the class go, I decide to gang back so I could ask her a question.

"Great that your back now Charlotte, how's little Sophie going?" Mrs Hood asked me.

"She's great, two weeks old now. It's in readable how fast the time goes by. It seems like yesterday I gave birth to her." I say

"Yeah, I had the same thing with Maddie. It's amazing how much time will fly by. So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Mrs Hood asked.

"Um, I don't know how well I'm going to go at looking after a fake baby because my real baby pretty much occupies every spare minute of my day," I say.

"Yes that's ok, I'm writing an alternate assessment for you to do so don't worry," Mrs Hood smiled.

"Fantastic, look I'd love to stay and talk Miss, but it was Sophie's first day at daycare today and I'm really egar to pick her up," I say. I knew that she would understand.

"Oh, yes of course go," Mrs Hood smiled understandably.

**Three days later**

I arrive at school and I see Max rushing towards me. This can't be good, maybe he knows, "is it true?" Max asks.

"I'm sorry, is what true?" I reply.

"Is it true that you left because you were pregnant?" Max demanded.

I stare back in shock, how could he know that, "yes, yes it is," I reply back honestly.

"Is it mine?" Max asked.

"Yes," I reply.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Max asked.

"Because I was scared, I felt like I had too," I reply, Max just shakes his head and walks away. How could he of found out about Sophie?


	6. Chapter 6- revelations

**Chapter six- revelations**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Emily' POV- 12pm the same day**

In this world if it's the only thing I've ever learned, Is that everything you love can hurt, And the only thing I am now is a child of the universe. In this world if it's the only thing I've ever learned, Is that everything you love can hurt, And with everything my freedom's worth I'll be a child of the universe. I'm not the little girl my father left behind all those years ago. I'm so much stronger then I was back then. I've had to come to terms with the harsh reality that I'll no longer have my father, that I'm now in a sense a child of the universe.

"Em's? Earth to Emily?" Nolan's says waving his hand in front of my face. I was daydreaming.

"Sorry Nolan, where were we?" I ask him.

"We were talking about your next move with Daniel," he's says to me. That refreshes my memory.

"I'm taking him out to dinner tonight. I'm going to ease him into a conversation about..." I start to say before Holly begins to cry. I bend down and pick her up from the play pen and give her a hug. The rest of the kids were asleep in the living room. "I'm going to ease him into a conversation about Grayson Global. I hope he's going to revel some Information that he doesn't know is quite helpful to me," I continue to Nolan.

"Who's watching the baby?" He asks.

"I was hoping Holly's 2nd favourite person in the whole entire world would?" I say.

"Thanks for the compliment but I told you Em's, I'm not going to be a babysitting pawn in your quest for revenge," he says.

"Not you Silly, Anna," I say laughing.

"Oh, right," he says raising both his eyebrows at me.

"Your probably her third favourite person," I say cheekily.

"Then who's the first?" He asks.

"Me of course," I say smiling.

"Oh, I just thought that she wouldn't love you as much considering that your pretending that she isn't really your baby," Nolan's says playfully.

"I'd hate to runin your insult but you have to go now superman. I've got Charlotte coming over from school to give Sophie a feed," I say.

"Well, see what you can get out of your Sister," he says.

"Nolan, we've been over this. Charlotte knows nothing about the downing of flight 197 or the framing of our father. She was only a baby at the time, and she doesn't even know that David is her father," I say. I wanted to keep Charlotte out of all the revenge as much as possible. Nolan leaves the house through the glass doors.

"Hi Emily!" I hear Charlotte call as she enters my house. I told her not to worry about knocking.

"Hey Charlotte, I'll just grab Sophie for you," I say and direct Charlotte to the living room couch and garb Sophie. Charlotte begins to feed her. "How has your day been?" I ask her.

"Max found out, now he's mad at me and my world is going to crumble. At least I have Sophie," she says.

"I feel like I'm missing a valuable piece of information here, who's max? Care to fill me in?" I ask.

"Oh sorry Emily, I was just venting. Max is Sophie's father, he didn't know about her until today," she says.

"How did you think he was going to react when he found out he has a daughter that you didn't tell him about?did you think he was going to be all sunshine and lollipops about it?" I ask reasoning with her. I needed her to calm down.

"You're right I should of seen this coming. What kind off person would be happy about the fact that I kept their child a secret from them," Charlotte says. "What should I do?"

"Try and mend the relationship with him. Say that you're sorry for keeping Sophie a secret from him and that you'd love it if he could be apart of her life," I say.

"Hm, good thinking. Ever since you've moved here you've been like the sister that I've never had," Charlotte says. If only she knew the truth, but I can't risk telling her.

"Well maybe someday I will be your sister," I say.

"Is it that serious between my brother and you," she asks reeling for the gossip.

"I think so. I really like him," I say smiling. I know I started the relationship with him for my revenge plot, but I think my feelings are real for him now. I came into the whole thing telling myself that I wouldn't fall for him but I have. I've fallen for him and now I fear that I might loose control. My father always said that you can't help who you fall in love with and I think he's right. "I'm in love with your brother," I say smiling to Charlotte.

"Oh my god!" She says and her eyes light up like the fireworks do on New Years Eve. "Oh, it's like a fairytale romance, our parents would never approve but who cares!" She says struggling to contain her excitement.

"Don't tell him I said that though," I say.

"Oh, I'll try but no promises," she says still smiling. She's a teenage girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she did tell him.

**Dinner- that night**

I was sitting at the table with Daniel. I booked us a table at the his favourite place.

"Too us," he says raising his glass.

"Too us" I say back. We tap our glasses together and have a drink.

"Charlotte told me about what you said today," he says. My heart almost stops.

"What was that?" I ask pretending not to know.

"Oh, it was just about how you defused the whole Max situation. Thanks for that, she would of been an emotional mess by the time I got home and I bet that my parents wouldn't of done anything to help her, they never really have. You know, they pretend to care for her but she's never really had real love from her parents. Dad can never look at her in the eyes ," he says venting to me. This was the prefect way to find out exactly what he knew.

"Whys that?" I ask concerned.

"When Charlotte was four Dad found out that she isn't biologically related to him. So in other words he isn't her real father, David Clarke is. Even since then he's never looked her in the eye or even said that he loves her. Charlotte doesn't know about her real father though," Daniel says.

"And how do you know?" I ask playfully.

"Well I was 14 and I overheard a lot. I was a real busybody when I was a teenager, but it's not like they were trying to hide the fact that they were fighting. You could hear them miles away. When ever they were fighting It would upset Charlotte so I'd go and play with her, you know, try and calm her down stop her from overhearing too much," he says. This just makes me fall in love with him even more. It's very manly a man caring for his younger sister.

"And it doesn't bother you that David Clarke is her father?" I ask.

"Not at all. He's a man that my mother fell in love with, and you can't help who you fall in love with. There is a lot of media hype about him being a Terriost but I'm sure that before everything happened that he was a good man who only had the best in mind for his daughter," he says. "You know I never pictured my baby sister to have a baby at 17. She's still a child herself," he says. I'm loving Daniel's venerable side.

"I don't think anyone pictures having a baby at 17. It's a tough thing to deal with. I know I certainly didn't expect it," I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well I grew up in foster care and spent a few years in Juvi because of an incident that happened. In the last Foster Care home I was in I was being assaulted Sexually. I needed to do something so I could escape so I did. I was in Juvi when I found out I was pregnant. I was only 15 years old at the time. I decided to keep the baby and raise it myself, you know do the honourable thing. But things didn't go to plan when the baby was forcefully adopted against my will. I named her Ashleigh Anne Thorne," I say crying. I lied about the last name. I haven't told anyone about what happened, not even Nolan knows. Daniel takes my hands in one of his hands and the other hand he gently strokes the tears away. "I haven't seen her since I gave birth to her. I now have a three month old Daughter, Holly. She was the one I was looking after I on the night of our date. I didn't want to tell you on the first night incase I scared you," I say confessing. I didn't plan on telling him but he was being so open and honest with me. Keeping this a secret for much longer might of damaged our relationship when it finally came out.

"I'm so sorry," Daniel says compassionately. "It must have been really hard, and I understand you not wanting to scare me. I'm sorry to ask this, but did you say you named your daughter Ashleigh Anne?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

I can tell that he is thinking, "I have a younger sister called Ashleigh Anne. My parents adopted her,". He says.

"How old is she? My Ashleigh would be 12. She was born on my 16th birthday, the 26/4/2002," I say.

"The same birthday and the same age as my sister," he says, "this can't be a coincidence. She's your Ashleigh," he says. I'm shocked, hurt and confused. How could I of missed this. I've been searching for my daughter for a very long time now and all this time she's been raised by the very two people who took my life away from me. I just stare at the blank space on the wall. I don't know what to say. Tears are just rolling down my face. "Would you like it if I took you to see her?" He asks.

"yes," I say shocked as I nod my head. All this time I hoped that I would see my beautiful baby girl again and now it was going to come true. I was finally going to have my daughter in my arms again. Daniel gets up and pulls out my chair. I get up still shocked and he takes my hand and leads me out of the building. We get into his Bentley and he drives back to the Manor. I still have a million thoughts running through me head. What do I say to Ashleigh? What do I say to Victoria?

Daniel leads me up to Ashleigh's room and knocks three times on the door.

"Come in," I hear the sweetest voice say. My hearts starts beating a million miles per hour. Daniel opens the door revealing a blonde girl sitting on her bed reading a book. "Hi," She smiles as she places her book on her bed. I smile to her and I follow Daniel inside the room.

"Ash, I want you to meet Emily Thorne, my girlfriend," Daniel says.

"Hi," We both say in sync and smiling.

"why do you have that look on your face?" She asks Daniel.

"What look?" He asks pretending to play innocent.

"The look that you give when you're not telling the full story," She says playfully.

"This isn't an easy conversation that i'm about to have with you. Mum should be having it with you but she's never going to so I will," he says.

"is it about my Birth Parents?" She asks.

"Yes, It is," he says before taking a deep breath, "Emily Is your birth mother," he says.

**some of the first paragraph was song lyrics from Child of the universe by Delta Goodrem. (Yes, if you can't tell by the other songs that I have used in other stories she might be my fave singer. Some call it obsession I call it dedication. It depends on how you look at it... Lol... I do not own them, all rights to the respective owners. **


	7. Chapter 7- getting to know you

**Chapter seven- Getting to know you**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed of favourited. Please review and enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Emily is my what?" She asks stumbling. I can tell she is confused by this revelation.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," I say to her. She looks at me for a moment. I can tell she is having a very deep think.

"Are you kidding! Don't be sorry," She says excitedly. "I've been asking questions about you my whole life and now I can finally met you. Of course Mum and Dad have never answered my questions so we've got a lot of catching up to do. So Daniel if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Emily alone," she says. She is taking this a lot better then I thought she would. Then again she is nearly a teenage girl, It's only natural for her to react this way.

"Sure," Daniel says stepping outside the room and closing the door.

**Nobody's POV**

"Daniel, why are you home so early? I'm guessing your date with Emily Thorne didn't go so well," Victoria says as she walked by. She stops, "and nor should it. That girl is bad news, you're better off without her," Victoria says.

"Thanks for being so Pessimistic about Emily Mum," Daniel says annoyed.

"I can hear voices coming from Ashleigh's room," Victoria says.

"She's talking to Emily," Daniel says back.

"Why did you bring her home?" Victoria demands.

"Because Emily is Ashleigh's birth mother," Daniel says angrily.

"What did she tell you?" Victoria demanded. She needed to know exactly what was said in order to figure out a way of painting Emily as the bad guy.

"You know what, It doesn't concern you," Daniel says.

"Ashleigh is my daughter so I think that t does concern me," Victoria says.

"Well I'll be looking over all of the adoption paperwork to ensure that it is legal," Daniel says.

"Don't be absurd. Of course the paperwork is legal," Victoria replies.

"Well Emily revealed that Ashleigh was forcefully adopted so I'm not so sure the paperwork is legal," Daniel says.

**Emily's POV **

Ashleigh invites me to sit on her bed. I move over and sit on it. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Before you say anything I wanted to tell you that I never wanted to give you up. I intended on raising you myself but other people, bad people, had other plans," I say to her. She nods her head.

"And by bad people you mean my Mum and Dad," She states.

"Well I don't know who the bad people are," I say.

"Why didn't you come and visit me?" She asks. It breaks my heart hearing this.

"Well I had never known who had adopted you until this moment. I had tried to find out but was unlucky," I say.

"Did you miss me?" she asks.

"You were ripped away from me and I have never felt that level of loss in my life," I confess. The pain of losing her was more then the pain of losing my father. The baby that I had carried around for nine month was suddenly gone. "Everyday I missed you and everyday I thought of you in the hope that you'd come back to my arms. And now your finally here," I say almost in tears. Ashleigh hugs me. "And I promise never to go anywhere," I say through my tears. It was the heartfelt reunion that I never thought was going to happen. I can't believe that she is taking this so well. Then again she has waited her whole life to find out who her birth parents are.

"I've been searching for you too Emily. I needed to find someone who will love me. Mum and Dad have never said that they love me," She says. Her trying to find me is my blood coming through in her. It hurts me to know that she isn't being loved in this home. What should I have expected? I can tell that never being told by her parents that they love her has hurt her, but I can also tell that she's over it now.

"Well I love you and I'm not going anywhere," I say looking deep into her eyes and reiterating what I had said before.

"I love you too. Can you tell me about my father?" She asks.

"I don't really know your father. I'll tell you how you came to be when your a bit older," I say. I didn't want to scare her.

"Ok," she says. "I'm just glad that I finally get to met you. I've waited my whole life to see you. I think I can wait a few years to find out who my father is," She says.

"You have a very wise head on your shoulders, you know that right?" I ask laughing.

"Trust me I know that. But I don't get told that nearly enough," she laughs. I shake my head a give her another hug.

"So tell me about yourself?" I ask her, she smiles.

"Well I'm 12, my birthday is 26.4.2002 but you already know that," She laughs.

"Yeah, I remember. Thats my birthdate too," I say.

"Oh wow! I must have been some birthday present," Ashleigh laughs.

"Trust me, you have been the best Birthday present I have ever received," I say.

"I Have a boyfriend, his name is Fred. He's my age. We've been going out for one month. He's the cutest boy in the grade and he's on the football team," She says grinning. "I'm a straight A student and play Tennis," She continues to tell me all about her life before asking about mine.

"Well I have a three month old daughter, Holly. I run a family day Care. I live in the beach house across the way. I'm 27 and dating Daniel Grayson. That's kind of weird me saying that considering that he is your brother…" I say starting to trail off.

"It's ok though because we aren't related by blood, just a legal document," She says laughing.

"I guess you're right," I say laughing. "If it's ok with your parents would you like to come over and met your baby sister?" I say.

"OMG! Yes! But I don't think that they'll say yes. I've heard them talking about you and I don't think they like you very much. Do they Know that you're my birth mother?" She asks me.

"Um, I'm not sure if they know. Although I would say that they do. My name would be on your birth certificate," I say.

"Genius! I could of just found my birth certificate and found you that way!" She exclaims.

"I'm so glad that I've found you," I smile. I still cant believe that I've found my daughter. "I'll go out and ask your mother, It's worth a try," I say getting up form the bed. I get up and open the door and shut it when I'm out of the room. I walk down the hallway when Victoria startles me.

"Hello dear," she says unforgivingly. I jump.

"Oh Victoria, you scared me," I say startled. "I wanted to know if you'd let Ashleigh come over to my place," I ask.

"Why would I do that?" she asks coldly.

"Because Ashleigh is my daughter and you know that. I also know that the paperwork that you have for her is probably not legal" I say warning her.

"I don't think you'll be taking her anywhere," she says.

"You took my baby from me and hurt her. Now she's all grown up and she's fine now. But I'll never see my baby again," I say.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Victoria says denying everything.

"My baby was ripped away from me. The baby that I had grown so attached too for nine months was suddenly gone and I was to never see her again. Have you got any idea how that must fell? Whilst I was only 15 I was prepared to raise her. Loosing her tore a giant whole in my heart and It had never been filled until I just saw her. Ant trust me when I say that I will never let you hurt my baby girl again," I say warning her.

"Is that a threat dear?" Victoria says coldly.

"It's a promise," I say harshly. There is dead silence and a few minutes later I hear a door open and Ashleigh comes out of her room with a backpack.

"I'm ready to go Emily. I packed a few things because I figured I might stay the night and get to know my baby sister a bit better," She says smiling.

"That sound's great Ash," Daniel says as he walks up the stairs. He directs Ashleigh down the stairs and I follow them down the stairs. Victoria also follows us.

"You can't take her Daniel," Victoria says. "I'm her mother!" she calls.

Daniel walks back to Victoria as I continue to walk with Ashleigh to the car, "No, you're not. A mother loves their child and you've never loved Ashleigh," He says before shutting the door on Victoria.

**The "you took my baby away..." Quote is from Doctor who. no copyright infringement intended. All rights for Revenge go to the respective owners.**


	8. Chapter 8- why are you here?

**Chapter eight- why are you here? **

**PLEASE READ **

**Hi everyone! So, I've just had to make a quick and small change to what was already written. Previously I've mentioned that Holly is three months old. I've got a lot of this story already written and realised that there is something in this chapter that effects her age. So because I don't want to re-write a lot of the story and to cut a long story short she is now 6 months old and not three. I'll be changing her age In the previous chapters once I get a chance. Something else that is different then to the show will get revealed in this chapter. It's only quite a small difference. Thanks to everyone that has read the story and thanks to anyone that reviewed. **

Emily's POV

We are in my car and I'm driving back to the beach house now. I can't wait until Ashleigh meets Holly and Daniel meets her properly.

"I'm sorry about my mother, she can be a..." Daniel starts to say before I cut him off.

"Very opinionated and difficult woman," I say. I knew exactly what he was about to say but it wasn't appropriate considering Ashleigh was in the car. I need to deal with Victoria. She now knows that I'm Amanda. I didn't intend on her ever finding out the truth, but my real name was on Ashleigh's birth certificate and she knows that Ashleigh is my daughter. It won't be too long until she connects two and two together to make four and when she does the outcome will be unpredictable.

"Right, little ears in the car," he say back to me. I smile.

"Hey! I'm not little," she corrects. Daniel and I both give a small chuckle and shake our heads.

"Sorry," he apologises.

I continue to drive to my house and when we get there I pull up the car. "Now Holly Is only six months old so she's more then likely going to be asleep but you can still see her," I say to her. I can tell that she's just excited to see Holly.

"Ok," she smiles.

"Alright then, bring your bag and pop it on the kitchen counter top and I'll take you up to met her," I smile as we exit the car. I lock the car door and then lead Ashleigh up to Holly's room. Daniel follows us quietly and I open Holly's door and see Her peacefully sleeping in her cot. I love seeing her sleeping, not caring about the crazy world that she's been brought into, or about how complicated it might get.

"She's so small," Ashleigh says smiling as she looks at Holly. I can tell that she's loving every second of it.

"It's unbelievable," I say. "She was born three months early and the doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it or not. I'm so glad that she's healthy now, you'd never know the struggles that she's had to overcome," I say reflecting on the past.

Flashback

I'm at the Hospital. I've just given Birth to my baby girl three months early. It was a very traumatic birth. I'm so worried, so scared for her life. What if she can't cope with being born to soon. I know that she's going to be a fighter like her mother is, but I can't help but be worried and scared for her.

"Miss Thorne," the NICU nurse says as she enters my hospital room. I sit up straight and turn all of my attention to the nurse."we have stabilised your daughter. She is breathing from an oxygen tank and is going to be receiving her milk through a tube until she learns how to suck. She is a little fighter and we have every hope that she's going to be ok and that she's going to make a full recovery. Whilst we have every hope that she's going to make a full recovery I want you to know that she might not make it though it all and you need to be prepared for that. The next few hours and even days are going to be very tough for you and your baby. Is there anybody that's can call for you? Your daughter's father? Your mother? Your father? A close friend even?" She offers. She's very sweet for doing so.

"Yes, my friend" I say and I hand her my mobile phone, "you can call Nolan Ross, he's in my contacts," I say. She nods her head and smiles. She presses his contact and walks out side of the room and calls him.

Moments later she walks back into the room and hands me my phone back. "He said that he'll be right down here. In the meantime I'll take you to see your baby girl," she smiles.

I smile and she unhooks me from the hospital machines and I get into a wheelchair. She takes me down to the NICU and I see my baby girl for the first time since giving birth to her. The moment my eyes connect with her I fall in love. She looks so small and so fragile. I can't believe that she is even alive right now. She's so beautiful though and it's a bitter sweet moment.

"Have you though of a name for her yet?" The nurse asks me.

"Holly," I smile, "Hi Holly," I say to my baby, " I'm your mother and I promise you that the nurses and the doctors are doing their very best to look after you and to ensure that you are going to make it back home with me," I say to her, "and I love you very much and I'm going to fight for you," I smile. There is one person missing right now and that is her Father, Aiden. He left me when I told him that he was going to be a father. I still have hopes that he'll come and visit her and return to our lives. If he doesn't come and visit her soon through all hopes of me wishing and wanting him to return to our lives will be off. Right now I'm willing to give him a 2nd chance because I need someone to help get me though this tough time. I want Holly to have a father in her life.

End flashback

Anna calls me out of the room and tells me when she last ate and what time she went to sleep. I thank her for watching her before walking back into Holly's room.

"Do you have full custody of her?" Daniel asks.

"I do, her father left me when I told him I was Pregnant. It was a huge shock to both of us, but the shock is no reason to leave your unborn child," I say. "When she was at the hospital I was willing to give him a second chance and I hoped that he'd show up and want to be apart of our lives but he failed to show up so I stopped hoping that he would and got on with our new life," I say.

"And a new life you've got," Daniel says smiling.

"Can I hold her when she wakes up?" Ashleigh asks.

I look at my watch, "Of course you can. She'll be waking up in about an hour to be fed so you can hold her after I fed her," I smile. "In the mean time I will show you where you can sleep," I smile.

"Great!" She says back. Both Daniel and Ashleigh follow me three doors down the hall to the guest bedroom.

"And where would I be staying?" Daniel asks playfully.

"Well if Mr Grayson is good I'll let him stay in my bed," I chuckle as I walk out of the room. He gives me a grin and follows me out. Ashleigh collects her bag from down stairs and gets settled upstairs.

The next morning

It's rather early when I hear a rather loud knock on my door. Daniel doesn't stir, indicating that he didn't hear the knock and must be a heavy sleeper. I rush down from my bedroom to answer it. "Aiden Mathis, why are you here after leaving me?" I ask. I really didn't wan to see him.

"I just realised I made a huge mistake by leaving you," he says. His British accent is strong.

I give an unpleasant chuckle "It took you ten months to figure that out," I say not in the mood.

"I love you and I want to be with you and our child forever," he says. It was a very pathetic attempt.

"Don't you dare even think about working your way back into Holly's life, my life and into my arms. You closed that door when you failed to turn up and visit Holly in the hospital when you knew she was fighting for her life . For the longest time I wanted you to come over and meet your child and have a relationship with her, but you never came over! I've been the one feeding her, staying up to midnight with her, cleaning up after her. I was the one who took her back to hospital when she had the flu. I was the one who visited her in hospital everyday for almost ten hours. You're not the one who has changed every dirty nappy and is still changing them. I'm the one who has protected her and made sure that they she loved. I'm the one taking her to every doctor's appointment and making sure that she is healthy and is meeting her every milestone. You left me to do it alone and I can never forgive you for that," I say to him sternly. In the beginning I was willing to forgive him so he could her out with Holly but now I know I can raise her on my own.

"You need me though ," he says.

"No I don't, I don't need you. I needed you when I was giving birth to her. I needed you when she was in hospital for three months and fighting for her life. I needed you when she was faced with setbacks. I needed you when she had the flu and had to be taken back to hospital. I needed you when I was overwhelmed. I needed you when I was stressed. I needed you when I brought her home for the first time and was scared to death. I needed you then, but not now. I no longer need you," I say almost in tears.

"I want to make things right," he says.

"No you don't! You never have. If you wanted to make things right you would of visited her in the hospital. You would of been there for her from the start. You have never been there for her or for me. All you want to do is climb back into bed with me and then break my heart over and over again," I say yelling to him.

"I was scared about becoming a father. You just kind of sprung the news on me, it was a huge shock," he says.

"Me springing the news in you is no excuse for not bring there. And well you know what, I was scared too. I wasn't ready to have a child after what I'd been through in Juvi but I had to be ready," I say before Aiden cuts me off.

"What did happen in Juvi? You've said this 'what happened in Juvi,' a million times but not once have you ever told me what happened and I'm beginning to think that you've made 'what happened in Juvi' up," he asks.

"That's no important right now. I was in charge of our baby's life while she grew inside of me for nine months, I had to give up so much. And now I'm in charge of her life for the next 18 years," I say.

"And what a good job you did for those nine months," he says sarcastically.

"You may look like a hero on the outside for working and training with Takada but deep down your a coward Aiden! You ran away from the responsibilities and the great life that you could have had. You don't get to decide if you all of a sudden you want to come back in our life. You've never even thought to send me a cent of child support to help pay for her huge hospital bills. The bills that I'm going to be paying for the next few years, and you know why, that's because having a child very sick in the NICU isn't cheep! It's expensive, I don't have piles of money to wave around like you do too make the bills go away. And I'm sorry for telling you that, but somebody had too," I continue. When I was released out of Juvi Nolan gave me all the money that my dad had left to his name. It was only a few hundred dollars, only enough to pay the rent for a month or two. Nolan has offered, well offered multiple times to pay the bills for me but paying my daughters hospital bills feels like something her mother should do.

"Did you really just call me a coward?" He asks shocked.

"Yes I did. Now you have to go now," I say slamming the door on him. I lean back against the door and slide down to the floor and begin to brake down and cry. Seeing Aiden has brought out a lot of emotion for me.


	9. Chapter 9- Accidents

**Chapter nine**

**thanks for the reviews! Also thanks for any follows or faves, (if there were any, I really don't remember.) anyway enjoy this chapter and please review! :)**

I hear foot steps coming down the stairs it's Daniel, I probably woke him up. He walks around to the front door.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"That was Holly's father," I say. "He want to see her and he wants to be part of her life," I say.

He holds me in his arms tight. I place my head on his shoulder and cry. I cry for all my troubles. I cry for all the hurt in my life. I cry for everything that Is wrong and I cry because I can. An hour passes and I lift my head up from his shoulder.

"Thank you," I say quietly. He gives me a kiss on the forehead before his phone rings. He gets up and walks over to the kitchen counter and answers it.

Nobody's POV

"Charlotte hi," Daniel says nicely.

"Daniel, there.. There.. There's been an accident," Charlotte says crying.

"Calm down Charlie, what happened?" Daniel asks.

"It's mum and dad. They've been in a car accident," Charlotte says franticly.

"Were you and Sophie in the car?" Daniel asks trying to figure out the situation.

"No, no, I was driving behind them," she replies.

"Are you hurt?" Daniel asks.

"We're both fine, the police and Ambulance are on their way but it's bad Daniel. The other car, it just came out of nowhere," Charlotte says crying.

"Where are you? I'll meet you there," Daniel says.

"I'm on Smiths Avenue," she says.

"I'll be there in twenty Minutes Charlotte, just hand on in there," Daniel says as he hangs up the phone.

Emily's POV

"Daniel, what was that about?" I ask concerned. From what Daniel was saying it was a pretty serious conversation.

"My mum and dad have been in an accident, Charlotte was driving in her car behind them with Sophie, I need to go and see here. She's hesterical right now," Daniel says.

"Oh my god, I'm coming with you. Charlotte needs all the support she can get," I say. I was truly concerned about my sister.

"What about Holly and Asheligh?" Daniel asks.

"I'll get Anna to stay with Asheligh, she doesn't need to see this and Holly will have to come with me. I don't have any Forumla and she'll have to eat at some point," I say. Daniel nods his head.

"I'll meet you at the car," Daniel says. I write a very quick note on and put it on the kitchen counter top. I gap ran Holly and her Baby bag and I buckle her into the car seat. I walk out to the car and place her inside and Daniel drives us to the accident.

As we approach all I can hear is police and Ambulance Sirens. I can see the flashing lights from the cars as a blur in the distance. Daniel drives the car very slowly up to a safe place to park. The police have to Crime science blocked off using some Blue and white police tape. We get out of the car and walk up to the police tape.

"Sir, Ma'am, you can't be here," a police officer says.

"I'm Daniel Grayson, and this is my girlfriend Emily Thorne, My parents were involved in the accident and my sister Charlotte was a whiteness," he says. The officer nods his head and lifts up the police tape so we can cross it. We both rush over to Charlotte who was sitting in the back of an ambulance with Sophie on her lap and was being comforted by an female officer. I assume she's also trying to take her statement.

"Charlotte," Daniel says as we get closer to her.

"Daniel! Emily!" She says with a sigh of relief in her voice. She gets up and rushes over to use while still holding Sophie. Daniel holds his sister in his arms for a very long time.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he says quietly to her.

I watch on as brother and sister connect. Charlotte looks up for a brief moment, "Emily," she says. Daniel lets go of her and she walks over to me and we hug.

"I'm so glad you came," she says as we continue to hug.

"Where were you going at this hour?" I ask compassionately.

"Mum and Dad said that they were going to take Sophie and I out of town for a couple of days," she says. I know that this is not the case. I think over all the possible reasons that they could of been heading out of town and one reason keeps on coming back to me. Victoria finding out my true identity was that reason. It's the only logical one.

"How are your parents?" I ask.

"They're still trying to get Dad out of the Car and they've already taken mum to the Hospital," she says.

We all sit in the waiting room at the County Hospital, waiting to hear news about Victoria and Conrad Grayson. All we know is that they had to be taken in for surgery. I don't think that this crash was a freak accident. I think that someone else had something to do with it. When I find out who, I have mind to give them a golden medal and pat them on the pack. This was nothing compared to what my father endured in his lifetime. This was nothing compared to all the stress and emotional trauma that I had to deal with when growing up.

"What is taking them so long," Charlotte says as she paces up and down the waiting room holding Sophie.

"Charlotte, the doctor said that the Syrgery could take a few hours," Daniel says trying to calm her down.

"Come with me, I'll get you some water," I say kindly. She nods her head accepting my offer and we walk over to the water cooler. I leave Holly with Daniel.

"Do you think that my parents are going to be alright?" She asks. I look deep inside her eyes and see a girl that is desperate for answers.

"I think that the doctors are doing the best that they can to save you mother and father. You have to remember that and don't ever loose sight of that. It's what will keep you going, believe me, I know," I say. while

"What happened?" She asks.

"When I was a little girl my parents were both involved in an boating accident. We had gone deep sea fishing. If it wasn't for my hope and my belief in the doctors that they'd save my parents, who knows what would have happened," I say.

"So you're parents survived?" She asks.

"Yeah, they did. Sadly they have now both left this earth," I say. We walk back over to where Daniel was and I hear Holly crying.

"Daniel! What did you do to my baby?" I ask.

"I.. I.. I don't know what's wrong, she won't tell me," Daniel says clearly out of his element.

"Daniel, she's 6 months old, she's not just going to tell you what's wrong, she can't speak yet. You have to figure it out," I say. Charlotte is laughing at the blonde nature of Daniels statement.

I take Holly for him, "he really didn't help with Sophie did he?" I ask smiling.

"Not at all. He was lost. I'd finally found the one thing that I was better at them him and I finally found the one thing that could defeat him," Charlotte says.

"Well then Mr Grayson, someone is going to have to learn to get Along with babies then," I say grinning. "I want lots of them," I continue to say. Daniels eyes light up with fear.

"All at once?" He asks.

"Not at the Same time silly. We'll space them out," I say laughing. The brief lapse of happiness is good for Charlotte. I can tell that she was starting to relax.

"Ah, Mr Grayson, Miss Grayson, we have some news," the Doctor says. We all turn our attention over to him.

"Victoria was out of Surgery one hour ago. Her Injury's weren't as bad as your father's. She has sustained a head injury leading her to have Amnesia. Her injury is extremely severe. You are going to have to walk her through the past 13 years of her life," the Surgeon says. This means that Victoria won't remember my true identity. I'll forge Ashleigh's birth certificate and Change the last name to Thorne. She'll never know my true identity.

"And I'm so sorry to inform you that Conrad Grayson died on the operating theatre, I'm so sorry for your loss."


	10. Authors note

Hey guys!

So this is just a quick authors note. I'm just letting you know that I haven't gone anywhere on this story. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but the app that I use to write the Chapters on has decided not to let me open it. I want to go update the other day and it just wouldn't open, storage, I know. I'm in the middle of trying to sort it out so bare with me. I originally thought it was only a small bug in the app so I did a bug fix, but that didn't work. Hopefully I can fix it in the next couple of days so I can get writing again. Don't worry though, I have the next chapter written so when I can open the app again the first thing I will do is post the chapter.

Thanks for for being so patient. I can guarantee you that when I start writing a story that I WILL see it through to the end, I will not stop writing halfway. Also, updates for the story will be on a monthly basis.

Thanks again,

Becr26 :)


	11. Chapter 10- surprises

**hey everybody! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long. So I've finally got my program working again. I don't know how, but I did. So here is the next chapter. Thanks to anybody who reviewed, the reviews really do mean a lot to me. So please review and enjoy.**

Chapter ten

Emily's POV

Charlotte covers her mouth in shock and falls back into her chair. Daniel sits down in his chair.

"How did this happen doctor?" I ask shocked. This was genuine shock, I did not expect Conrad to die. Yes, it was bitter sweet for my revenge, but I came into this wanting nobody to die. I have mixed emotions on this. I'm happy because a terrible man is dead and now he can't hurt anybody ever again, but I'm sad because Charlotte has lost the man she believed to be her father. One day she will find out that David is her father, but not just yet.

"It was sudden, cardiac arrest. The trauma from the accident was too much for Conrad to deal with. It's best that Mrs Grayson be told gently that her husband is no longer here," the doctor says. I nod my head and turn to comfort Charlotte.

"It's going to be ok," I say as we hug.

"I know, I'm not sad because dad is dead," she replies. I sit upright. Those words shocked me.

"Then why are you upset?" I ask.

"I'm crying to deal with the emotions, I'm overwhelmed. It's my coping mechanism," she replies.

"Ok then. But why aren't you upset?" I ask.

"Dad never loved me, I don't remember I'm telling me even once that he loved me, he could barley look me in the eyes. It's like I was a constant disappointment to him. Nothing I ever did could make him happy and believe me, I tried everything under the sun to make him smile or even laugh at me. And when I got pregnant it was the final straw for him, he shut me out completely," she says.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I say horrified. It's hard for me to hear that my sister was never loved by Conrad. Everybody deserves to loving parents to raise them, that's something I never had.

I continue to hug her as she cries. Deep down I want to tell her that I'm Amanda Clarke, nothing else like, I'm you're sister. Just tell her that I'm Amanda Clarke. I know I can't, that would jeopardise everything.

30 minutes later

"Hey Em's whats up?" Nolan says after he picks up his phone.

"I've taken you've heard," I say.

"Oh, yeah I've heard. Did my revenger have anything to do with it?" He asks.

"For once, no," I say, "but I need you to do me a favour," I say.

"Anything," Nolan replies.

"I need you to erase any copy of a Birth certificate, and then make a new one with a new last name," I say.

"Sure, who is it for," he asks.

"Her legal name is Ashleigh Anne Grayson but her birth name is Ashleigh Anne Clarke. I need you to change the name on the certificate to Ashleigh Anne Thorne," I say.

"Em's is there something that your not telling me?" Nolan asks.

"No questions please Nolan, just do it and I'll tell you about it later," I say before I hang up the phone.

Four months later

Daniel and Charlotte and I are having a meeting with Victoria's doctor.

"I've got to congratulate you all, Victoria has regained all her memories. I don't know how you did it so quickly," the doctor says.

"With a lot of dedication," I smile.

"Well, I've given her the ok to resume normal activities," she says.

"Great," I smile.

"That's fantastic," Charlotte replies as she watches Sophie play on the rug. Her phone rings. "Excuse me," she says. She gets up and takes the call.

"I'll see you all soon," the doctor says before leaving.

"Charlotte, who was that on the phone? You're blushing," I say to her as she walks back into the room.

"Declan," She says.

"That's Jack Porters brother isn't it?" Daniel asks.

"He's got a crush on me," she smiles.

"You like him don't you," I say.

She just smiles and picks up Sophie, "he wants to see me," she continues to smile before heading out of the house, picking up Sophie's baby bag on the way out.

Charlottes POV

At the dock by the Stowaway.

"Hey," I say as I sneak up behind Him.

"Hey! I would of dropped by to see you," he says.

"I know, but I was on my way out anyway," I say.

"Who's this," Declan asks pointing to Sophie.

"Oh, this is Sophie," I smile, "she's my daughter," I continue.

"Oh," Declan says shocked.

"I wanted to tell you before we got too close, so you wouldn't think that I lied to you," I say.

"Well, I'm glad you've been upfront with me," he says. "I really really like you. Will you go out on a date with me," he says.

"So me having a daughter doesn't bother you," I say.

"Not one bit," he replies.

"Then ok, Great!" I smile.

"This weekend?" He asks.

"Well my mothers Recovery party is this weekend. Ashley has worked so hard to get this ready, you can be my plus one," I smile.

"Sure," he says.

"Great!" I smile back. Sophie then starts to cry.

"Aw, is my baby Sophie hungry," I say to her in a babyish voice. "Do you have somewhere private I can feed her?" I ask.

"Ah, sure," he says. I follow him into the bar. "Jack, Charlotte's just feeding her baby upstairs," he tells Jack as we Pass him. He nods his head and we continue upstairs.

Nobody's POV

"Declan, how did you get Charlotte Grayson upstairs?" Jack asks as Declan walks down.

"Well, she needed to feed Sophie and I being the gentleman I am, came to the rescue," he says.

"Way to go Romeo, so you swept Juliet off her feet," Jack replies. "I didn't know she had a kid. That was a well kept secret," Jack comments.

"Well, it wonders how that family works," Declan replies.

"So are you dating?" Jack asks.

"Well, I asked her out and we're going to her mother's recovery party this weekend," Declan says.

"So you're alright dating a woman that has a child," Jack asks.

"Yeah, well why not," Declan replies.

"She's got a lot of responsibility, raising a child is not easy. Don't go messing around with her. I don't know if you just want a romantic fling with her or a real relationship. But she needs to provide a stable home for her and her daughter. Don't go messing around with that," Jack warns.

"I know man, I know," Declan replies.

Emily's POV

"Victoria, I didn't expect you to be up quite so soon," I say as she walks down the stairs of the Manor.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be in my house but yet here we are," she says smugly.

"Now that your doctors given you the all clear I'll be moving back into the beach house so don't worry," I say. "In fact I already have."

"I know you've taken Ashleigh from me," Victoria says.

"I know you know that. You've recovered all your memories. But I only did what you did all those years ago," I say.

"Rest assured I am getting the police into this," she says.

"Well then all the illegal paperwork that Daniel found would be exposed and you wouldn't want that would you," I say.

"How much does he know!" She demands, "he knows that you illegally adopted Ashleigh from me while I was in Juvi," I say. "And he's getting the best lawyer for me to ensure I get her back."

"Emily Thorne, you will Rott in hell!" Victoria yells to me. I walk out of her house and back to the beach house. It feels good to be living at home again. Charlotte and Sophie are also staying with us, so my house is pretty full right now.

That night

Daniel and I are sitting at my table, I cooked a romantic dinner for two. The kids are in the house so it wasn't so romantic as Ashleigh kept interrupting us, but that was ok.

"This is amazing! And you are Amazing Emily Thorne. Have I ever told you that?" He asks.

"Not nearly often enough," I smile cheekily. We kiss. "I've got something I wanted to ask you," Daniel says.

"Oh good, be got something to tell you," I smile, "but you first," I say. He gets down on one knee and I gasp, I did not see this coming.

"Emily, If I've learnt anything from the past couple of months it's that life goes so quickly. It's too short unless you act in the moment. I love you and I don't ever want to loose you. And I know we've only been dating for the shortest time, but that's what I'm talking about. Emily Thorne, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" I smile. He puts the ring on my finger and we kiss passionately.

"We've got a busy end of the year then, and a very busy year too come," I say.

"How so?" He asks.

"Well Holly is one now, she's gonna keep us on our toes, she'll be learning to walk and talk soon. We've got Ashleigh, a wedding and I'm eight weeks pregnant," I smile. Daniels mouth opens wide.

"Are you serious!" He asks.

"As serious as this ultrasound can be," I smile as I hand him a sonogram. It was done yesterday.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive," h smiles.

"I'm warning you know, I'm going to be a nightmare in Labour. I'm great with pain but this pain is like no other," I say.

Getting pregnant Is going to make me rethink my plan for revenge. In no way did I want to hurt my baby, but the people who hurt my father need to pay.

There was a knock at the door, I get up to answer it. I open the door to see a tall man. He had grey hair, he looks me deep into the eyes and then I remember. I remember all the times we shared together on the beach, I remember all the happy times we had together, and I remember the night he was violently taken away from me.

"Amanda," he whispers. He places his had on my cheek as a tear rolls down.


End file.
